


Day Two: Water Chestnuts

by Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Chinese food and a movie, Drabble, M/M, god I love water chestnuts, the best tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor
Summary: Oliver attempts to make amends with a Christmas-day delivery.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Day Two: Water Chestnuts

It was Jewish Christmas tradition, after all. And Sammy had made sure he knew that Elio would be stuck at Juilliard this holiday. 

And coming for Hanukkah would have been too intimate. Especially after last year’s phone call.

Oliver froze, dropped the knocker, and turned to leave. The door opened and there stood Elio, curls askew, eyes tired, feet bare and beautiful.

“Do I smell cashew chicken?” Glancing at Oliver’s left hand, he saw no ring, and looked up with a bright, forgiving smile.

Oliver smiled back and let himself be drawn into Elio’s orbit again. “With extra water chestnuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s set in the 80’s, so I’m guessing they watch some movie on TV, like It’s a Wonderful Life. Or maybe they just make up and make out.


End file.
